Problem: Nadia was assigned articles 31 through 64 for homework tonight. If Nadia read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting articles 31 through 64, we can subtract 30 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 34. We see that Nadia read 34 articles. Notice that she read 34 and not 33 articles.